Space Jam 2
by TheWildMeower
Summary: LeBron James appears for the long awaited Space Jam 2! Can LeBron and the SpongeSquad defeat the Shaq'tin's? Find out in Space Jam 2.
1. Chapter 1

**LeBron James Mansion,**

 **Akron, Ohio**

"Come on, LeBron! You can't leave the NBA! If you play for a little bit longer you can easily break records, and become the best player ever! LeBron please!" LeBrons agent, Rich Paul, pleaded. "I'm sorry, Rich, but professional javelin throwing is my passion! I have to pursue it. Besides, I think I will already go down as one of the best players." LeBron said, confident with his decision. "Now Rich, I have a javelin contest in a hour with Kevin love, so I need to get ready." LeBron said, closing the door on Rich. "I will never understand that man." Rich said walking away.

 **Shaq'tin a fool HQ**

 **Somewhere in California**

"So, I have the ultimate plan to become the best team ever!" Javale said. "What is it this time, McGee? I have had it with your stupid plans." Kendrick Perkins said. "Yeah, Perkins is right. None of your plans work. Can't we just practice to get better?" Dion Waiters said. "No no no! What good did practicing ever do anyone? We have to make a devious plan to get better. Now, as I was saying, my plan is to steal all the best players powers to get better. Now, I found this mysterious crystal ball which will allow us to steal players talent. With this ball, we will be unstoppable! Bwahahah!" Javale laughed evily while the rest of the shaq'tin squad sat awkwardly. Now, Austin Rivers, you get Currys shooting ability. Dion, you get jimmy butler. Swaggy, you get Melo, I get Anthony Davis, and lastly, Kendrick. You get Boogie Cousins. Let's get to work people! We have talent to steal!


	2. Chapter 2

"You gotta put more force into it!" Kevin said. "And you arent throwing it right. LeBron, are you sure you want to do this?" LeBron looked over at Love, giving him an angry look. "Yes. I am. And i have a tournament coming up so i need your help to get ready!"Lebron snapped. He then threw his javelin, and it went about 10 feet in front of him. Kevin Love facepalmed. LeBron then got a phone call.

"Javale? What does he want?" LeBron said, before answering his phone. "LeBron james. I have an offer for you." the day before calling, Javale and the Shaq'tins successfully stole the superstars powers. That same day, all 5 of the superstars in question had the worst preformance of their lives. Curry even blew a 30/10 lead! "Whats the offer, Javale. be quick about it." LeBron had a annoyed look on his face whenever Javale spoke. "I challenge you to week from now. Madison Square Garden. Be there." Tragic Brohnson said before hanging up. "Hes joking, right?"

 **Bikini Bottom, somewhere in the ocean**

 _The Krusty Krab. Bikini bottoms finest resturant._ The french narrator said.

"And then patrick said 'who ya callin pinhead!'" Spongebob said, and then Mr. Krabs burst into laughter. "What a stupid story!" Squidward said, nasily. It was 10 minutes till opening time in the Krusty Krab, and Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Spongebob sat around a table telling stories and jokes. The door to the Krusty Krab burst open.

"Whose there!" Mr. Krabs yelled in fear. "oh no! it must be the flyin dutchman finally coming for me soul!" Plankton had an unamused look on his face. "no, idiot Krabs. Im down here." He said. "Oh. Its only you, plankton. What do you want! You arent getting me Formuler today!" mr. Krabs said. "Dont worry. That will be mine, in time. i challenge you to a bet, Krabs! I have recently started coaching a basketball team above the water. If you and 4 of your best players can beat us, then i give up chasing the formula. But if YOU loose, the formula is all mine." Krabs instantly replied.

"Good luck with that. We cant breathe up there." said confidently. " Ive thought of everything. I have come up with a 'Formuler' of my own, which will allow us to breathe above for 24 hours at a time. Now do you accept or what?" Plankton asked impatiently. "Your right, I do! Theres no way someone coached by you can beat us! Whats this team of yours called anyway?" "The Shaq'tins."


End file.
